


SHIELD is Not the Bad Guy

by Wind_Ryder



Series: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/pseuds/Wind_Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: If you're still accepting prompts, here's one; How does Coulson feel about Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Natasha Romonoff after the SHIELD data leak? Why did Skye never look into it or ask any questions?</p><p>_____</p><p>This is part of my East Wind Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD is Not the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my East Wind verse. Bucky was never released during the Winter Soldier movie. Steve found him in the clean up afterwards. He leaves with Bucky to get his head on straight, but the world believes Bucky kidnapped him. Coulson picks up Steve, Bucky, and Sam from the house they were living in, and holds them captive. You may need to read that story to understand this one.

Coulson stared at the video feed that showed Steve Rogers in his cell. It was the third day in a row Steve had refused to eat a thing. The hunger strike would need to be dealt with shortly. They couldn’t let Captain America starve. 

“How’re things going?” Skye asked, quietly walking up to him. He turned towards her and sighed. 

“Not well,” he admitted. 

“The Avengers found the house.” 

“I’m sure they did.” 

“And the shield.” Coulson winced. The shield. They’d been in such a rush to deal with both super soldiers and Wilson, the shield has escaped their search. They’d had just enough time to secure them into the hold before Barnes was active once again. Rogers, too, burned through the Night Night gun’s sedative faster than anything they’d come into contact with before. 

Even so. “It’s where it belongs.” 

“Do you think he’ll ever return to them?” 

“Someone like him will always do what’s right. He just needs to be reminded of what that is. SHIELD’s not the bad guy here…he just needs to remember that.” 

Skye bit her lip. “I got this watch,” she offered. He thanked her. 

Sometimes heroes needed to be humanized before they can return to glory. Steve had done the right thing at the wrong time. Coulson could fix his mistakes. He could make things better. Steve would understand when it was over. 

He had to believe that.


End file.
